


something in the wind

by reylotrash711



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Feels, Minor Angst, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: He's lived a life without her, finally, they will meet again
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	something in the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBloodOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodOrange/gifts).



It was one of those days where nothing is special. The sun is out but it doesn’t shine brightly through the windows, it doesn’t create a pleasant warmth to shield you from the wind. The sky is grey with a bluish tint and the clouds surround it, hiding away the sun. 

The wind blew his hair and he stuffed his free hand in his pocket to keep it hidden from the cold as he walked. His shoes stepped on the autumn leaves with a crunch, the bare trees from which they had fallen from loomed over him. 

The world he knew was far away. The sound of moving cars was distant, leaving behind blissful silence. He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He imagined what it would be like if she was here. 

She wouldn’t like the silence, she would break it with one of those remarks or tease him about something he had never noticed about himself.

Opening his eyes, he continued to walk, pushing the thought aside. He would never make it there if he allowed himself to be distracted. There would be time to mourn, but he couldn’t allow himself that moment just yet. 

He began to walk faster, certain of his destination. He had been so many times before, he knew where to go, where this path would lead him. The wind became more ferocious, the bitter cold biting at his skin as he shivered slightly. 

He slowed down, taking a moment to breathe. He wasn’t as young as he once was, despite what the serum had done to him. Would she mind if he was late? Who was he kidding, of course, she would be. He hated that she wouldn’t be able to have a go at him. Hate was a strong word, he didn’t hate much anymore. After a lifetime of fighting and being a hero, he no longer had room for hate. All he wanted now was peace, sweet, quiet peace. 

He was lucky enough to have found that peace, after the war against Thanos had ended he had the chance to live a calm and quiet life. He took it without hesitation and had more than he could ever have asked for, everything he could want. 

Except for her. But she wasn’t an object or thing you could want, she was so much more than that. The person who was there and fought not for herself but for everyone else, making sacrifice greater than he could. To say she had redeemed herself was an understatement. History would call them heroes, maybe even praise them for it. But he could only hope that history would treat her kindly, that everyone knew that Natasha Romanoff was a hero. She was  _ his  _ hero and he could only dream to be as good as her, as brave as she was. 

The path was winding towards the clearing and he knew he was close. He had walked this path a hundred times before, seen it change with the years and the seasons. He had walked on snow in the winter, being careful not to slip on the ice. He had walked on the lush green grass throughout the spring and the summer as he basked in the joys of the golden sun. And today he once again walked through the orange autumn leaves. But no matter the season, the time of the day, this path led to the same place each time. The same stone engraved with her name, the same bench he would sit on for hours just to fell the peace and silence of this beautiful yet plaintive place. 

When he reached the clearing, he paused, simply staring at the stone that stood in the centre. He had accepted it now, it wasn’t like it had been before. Years ago he would come and feel angry, unable to believe what was before him. 

But that was a long time ago, he was older now and liked to think he was slightly wiser. He no longer cried, no longer begged for her to return. He couldn’t change the past. He may be a “superhuman” but he wasn’t a God, he couldn’t change the sun from setting or freeze time.

He was just Steve. 

Captain America had retired a long time ago. His hair was grey and he may still be strong and fast for an old man, but his time was running out. He had lived his life, one longer than most. 

It pained him to remember that she had never had the chance to grow old, she had been taken before her time. 

He entered the clearing and approached the stone, kneeling down before her. He groaned as his knees made contact with the dirt, he really was old now. His gaze moved across the lettering of the moss-covered stone, it had been there a long time now.

_ Natasha Romanoff, our hero _

A small smile spread across his face as he placed down the flowers, resting against the stone. Reaching up, he brushed some leaves away from the top of the stone, ones that had fallen from the oak tree above. 

Placing his hand atop the stone he closed his eyes, taking a moment. He would move to his usual place on the bench in a minute. But for now, he just needed this moment. How could she be so close, yet so far away from him?

“I’m never too far away.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open and he turned. She stood a few feet away, a smile on her face that could light up any room. He got to his feet and approached her, his eyes were cruel for tricking him like this. 

“It’s no trick Steve, I’m here.”

It was then that he noticed the golden glow that surrounded her. He stretched out his hand but Natasha shook her head, giving him a sympathetic look, “I can’t take your hand unless you truly want it.”

Steve looked at her in mild confusion as she took a step closer to him. If only he could touch her, hold her in his arms. It had been so long a lifetime since she had given him that one last smile before travelling to Vormir with Clint. 

“I want to take your hand-”

Natasha shook her head, “It’s not that simple Steve, although I wish it was.” she said kindly.

How could this be real? He had spent years dreaming of seeing her smile once again, and now that he was he couldn’t believe it. “Is this real?” he asked, his voice breaking as he spoke.

Natasha nodded.

“I’ve waited so long,” Steve continued, “Wishing you just to see you again, and now that I am it doesn’t feel possible.”

“I never left, I was always with you,” Natasha stretched out her hand, pointing to his chest, “In here,”

Steve looked into her eyes, she was just as she had been all those years ago. Her red hair falling in front of her face, her eyes strong and certain. He found himself getting lost in them, just as he once had. 

He raised his hand, “I’m ready,” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure? There’s no going back.”

Steve nodded, “I’ve waited long enough.”

Natasha took a deep breath, “Then it’s time.”

She finally took his hand in her own and Steve watched in awe as the gold surrounding her moved towards him. 

Around them, something in the wind began to change. It became fiercer, the world around them shaking. He looked around in confusion, slightly afraid that he had done something terrible. Natasha squeezed his hand, reassuring him that everything would be okay.

The wind settled and he squinted as a bright light appeared before them. He looked to Natasha who gave him a warm and comforting smile, “It’s time to go,” she said gently.

Steve nodded.

Together they walked hand in hand, moving closer and closer into the light, leaving this world for the next…

* * *

On a stone in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by large trees, words were engraved. Leaves fell upon it, and moss travelled up from the bottom. But nothing could mask the memory forever engraved upon it.

_ Here lies Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers _

_ Our heroes  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi on Tumblr:  
> [reylotrash711](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
